powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sword Beam Emission
The power to fire energy blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. Sub-power of Attack Powers. Variation of Razor Wind. Also Called * Blade Beam (Final Fantasy series) * Blade/Sword Blast/Wave Emission Capabilities The user can use a sword or other such bladed weapon to fire powerful energy beams or use the beams to enhanced the slashes and stabbing powers of the swordsman. Variations * Claw Beam: The user projects energy beams from their claws. Often a technique of Elemental Claws. * Sword Pressure (Kenatsu): A weaker version where the user unleashes bursts of energy with a swing of their sword. While not at strong as a full powered attack, the pressure is still capable of great damage. Associations * Attack Powers * Blade Construction * Cutting * Elemental Attacks * Energy Attacks * Enhanced Swordsmanship * Impale * Infusion * Laser Emission * Razor Wind * Spatial Slicing * Wave Motion Blast * Weapon Creation * Weapon Manipulation Known Users Manga/Anime Video Games Western Series Gallery File:Nake_Benihime.png|Kisuke Urahara (Bleach) using Nake, Benihime to fire powerful sword energy blasts. Trunks Sword Beam.JPG|Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) fires his Crescent Sword attack. File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Kita_-_Tenchi_Kaijin.png|Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) using Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin to fire off a sword beam of lethal heat and flames. File:Ichigo_Getsuga_Tensho.gif|Ichigo (Bleach) unleashing his signature technique, Getsuga Tenshō. File:Dimension_Sword_Attack.png|Janemba (Dragon Ball Z) firing off deadly dimension-splitting beams of ki from his sword. Zamasu Sword Beam.png|Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) using his God Split Cut as a medium to fire Ki Blasts. File:Kirby_Sword_Beam.jpg|Kirby (Kirby Right Back at Ya!) emitting a sword beam. File:Meta_Knight_Sword_Beam.jpg|Meta Knight (Kirby Right Back at Ya!) emitting a sword beam. File:Heavy_Wave_Slash.png|Zero (Mega Man X8) using Heavy Wave Slash, releasing a sword beam of gravitons. Zero Ittouryoudan Genmurei.png|In his Awakening form, Zero (Mega Man X series) is able to use his Z-saber to unleash his'' Ittouryoudan: Genmurei'' ,unleashing two crescent energy waves that are almost impossible to avoid. MMZ Kougenjin and Zaneidan.png|Zero (Mega Man Zero series) can release energy waves from his Z-saber via his Kougenjin or Zaneidan techniques. File:Space_Sword_Blaster.png|Sailor Uranus (Sailor Moon) using Space Sword Blaster. File:Skyward_Strike.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda) using the Skyward Strike by infusing his sword with heavenly energy or by calling upon power from above. File:EACCC.gif|Gilgamesh (Fate) using his noble phantasm: Enuma Elish. Venus_Photon_Slicer.gif|Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) using Photon Slicer. Kaze no Kizu.png|Inuyasha (InuYasha) sends energy into the rift of demonic energy between himself and his opponent's swirling in the wind to fire off the Wind Scar. File:Inuyasha_Meidō_Zangetsuha.gif|Inuyasha (InuYasha) using his Meidō Zangetsuha to unleash crescent shaped portals that not only cut, but sends whatever they cut to the Netherworld. kenatsu-corte-o.gif|Sesshōmaru (InuYasha), like most who wield demonic blades, can use Kenatsu to cut anything with demon energy without making physical contact. Bakusaiga Energy Wave.jpg|Sesshōmaru (InuYasha) releasing the corrosive aura of his Bakusaiga as a deadly energy wave. File:Dragon_Hammer.gif|When he had four Shinkon Jewel shards embedded in his Banryū, Bankotsu (InuYasha) could channel their power to unleash his Dragon Hammer, releasing a destructive wave of energy that rivaled Inuyasha's Wind Scar. File:Banryu_Heat_Blast.gif|When he possessed seven Shikon Jewel shards, Bankotsu (InuYasha) was able to channel their power into his Banryū to fire off his Heat Blast, cancelling out Inuyasha's Wind Scar. Banryū Flash.gif|Having turned the wrath of 1000 humans and 1000 demons into demonic energy, along with having the power of the Shikon Jewel shards, Bankotsu (InuYasha) was able to channel the layers of power into his Banryū and unleash his Banryū Flash, a powerful wave of energy that was able to completely overwhelm Inuyasha's Wind Scar. Meteor Blade.png|The Celestial Spirit King's (Fairy Tail) Meteor Blade is a powerful slash that extends for miles and miles across the land creating an enormous fissure that divides the terrain. Augus Sword Beam.jpg|Whenever Augus (Asura's Wrath) channels Mantra into his Wailing Dark, he can emit powerful sword beams that travel over or along the ground. DFF Blade Beam.png|Cloud (Final Fantasy series) can build up his Limit Gauge in order to use his third Limit Break, Blade Beam. SR2-ReaverBolt-Shoot.PNG|Raziel (Legacy of Kain) fires a Reaver Bolt, a variation of his telekinetic force projectile, from the Wraith Blade. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Beam Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Projection Powers Category:Blade-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries